Em Pequenas Doses
by xoxo Sweetie
Summary: Hermione estava cansada demais para pensar quando apareceu no apartamento de seu amigo. Seu casamento seria no dia seguinte e ela só estava atrás de um escape. Uma ou duas taças de vinho tinto não fariam mal...


**Nota número um**: Estranho... Eu nunca tive coragem de postar esse fic. Por 'n' razões que agora não me vem...

**Isso nunca foi betado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Não. Eu não tenho um título que preste. Ou uma sinopse adequada. Ou, eventualmente, diálogos que façam sentido. Eu também não possuo nenhum personagem citado aqui.

**Sinopse:** Hermione estava cansada demais para pensar quando apareceu no apartamento de seu amigo. Seu casamento seria no dia seguinte e ela só estava atrás de um escape. Uma ou duas taças de vinho tinto não fariam mal...

* * *

><p><strong>Em Pequenas Doses (Agridoces) <strong>

Universo alternativo (por desconsiderar o epílogo)

* * *

><p>Ela descalçou os sapatos de salto-alto e tirou, devagar, os prendedores de seu cabelo, este despencou por seus ombros como cascatas. Harry lhe ofereceu uma taça de vinho e, tomando um gole generoso, suspirou aliviada enquanto recostava a cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechava os olhos.<p>

-É normal – ele disse suavemente. – O nervosismo antes do casamento.

Hermione sorriu, abrindo um dos olhos para encará-lo. – E em que experiência está se baseando? Não em sua própria, creio – retrucou zombeteira. – Visto que, você ainda não casou.

Harry a fitou por um momento, antes de rir. – Verdade. Mas Gui me contou que tremeu tanto no dia de seu casamento com Fleur que se questionou seriamente sobre o porquê do Chapéu Seletor tê-lo colocado na Grifinória.

Ela fez uma careta. Será que todos os assuntos a levavam aos Weasley? - Hm, Gui... – repetiu apenas, antes de sorver mais um pouco da sua bebida.

-Parece que desta vez Fleur está esperando uma menina.

"Boa sorte pra ela", pensou de maneira sarcástica, lançando um olhar desinteressado a Harry enquanto permitia-se se afogar na taça a sua frente.

Ela vagou seu olhar por vários segundos pelo cômodo. Uma sala espaçosa, adornada de forma simples, de uma maneira que não poluía a visão com uma quantidade imensa de móveis desnecessários, pintada em tons sóbrios, organizada de maneira quase displicente, era o típico lar de um homem solteiro. Como se não bastasse, todas as coisas ali pareciam lhe fazer ver Harry. Só então voltou-se ao amigo. - Não vai pergunta o porquê de eu vir aqui?

Harry meneou a cabeça negativamente. – Eu não preciso – contrapôs, antes de beber de seu próprio cálice.

Hermione o fitou e logo baixou a vista para a taça entre suas mãos. – Não sei se realmente quero, Harry – ela falou devagar. – Às vezes – a mulher riu amargamente. – Às vezes me pergunto o que, em nome de Merlin, me fez aceitar o pedido dele.

Harry, que a observava tratando de decodificar o intricado conjunto de emoções na feição da morena, ergueu a sobrancelha. - Essa é fácil – tratou de descontrair o ambiente. – O amor.

Hermione o encarou de imediato. Abriu a boca uma ou duas vezes, desistindo no instante seguinte. Franziu o cenho e, fechando os olhos um momento, sorriu. – Ah sim, o _amor_ - ela sorveu o restante do conteúdo de seu cálice de uma vez. – Por favor, pode oferecer à sua amiga um pouco mais de vinho? – indagou lhe estendendo a taça. Harry o fez.

-Vá devagar, querida – o moreno alertou, quando Hermione tratou de virar a taça velozmente, com o conteúdo praticamente rasgando sua garganta.

A bruxa o olhou sem realmente enxergá-lo. – Sabe, Harry... – pegou a garrafa que encontrava-se sobre a mesinha de centro de mármore a sua frente. Depositou uma quantidade razoável em sua taça e voltou a pôr a garrafa sobre a mesinha. – Hoje é meu último dia como uma "mulher livre", então, por favor, não me recrimine quando estiver tentando – Hermione não continuou, expirou com força e sorriu olhando-o de lado. – Deixe-me em paz, Potter – "Porque hoje, sim, só por hoje eu quero esquecer".

O homem franziu o cenho. - Parece-me... atordoada. O que houve?

-Tirando o fato de todo um casamento amanhã? – indagou ironicamente. – Acho que nada. Ou, talvez, eu esteja um tanto quanto desesperada porque, veja bem, em plena véspera do casamento, me assaltaram dúvida incríveis sobre o que estarei eu fazendo, nesta mesma hora, amanhã no altar com Ron.

Harry a fitava incrédulo e sem reação, acabou por fazer a primeira pergunta que veio a sua cabeça, provavelmente uma das mais estúpidas:

–Está falando sério?

Hermione riu com ganas; risadas nervosas, que a faziam sentir dor por conta da angustia. - Como, francamente, eu poderei aceitá-lo como meu esposo? – seu tom não era divertido, sequer zombeteiro. A morena estava à beira de lágrimas. - Eu... – ela soluçou. – Oh, Harry, estou com medo... – disse com um fio de voz. – _E... e se eu estiver fazendo a coisa errada?_

-Hermione, por Deus! – Harry deixou, mas que rapidamente, sua bebida sobre a mesinha e se aproximou.

Ela sequer pensou quando o abraçou, apenas escondeu o rosto no vale entre o pescoço e ombro dele, tentando sufocar os soluços e lágrimas que explodiram dela assim que Harry tocou, cuidadosamente, seu ombro.

-Talvez – ele começou incerto. – Talvez seja apenas estresse, Mione. Você tem passado tanto tempo organizando todo o casamento que... – ele calou, sem certeza do que dizer. Hermione não parecia estar lhe ouvindo e, por Merlin, ele sabia o quanto era torpe ao redor de mulheres chorando.

A morena expirou, aferrando-se ao corpo de Harry. Ela fechou os olhos para não dar mais vazão às lágrimas, mas não adiantava.

De toda forma, e ela pensou ironicamente, era impressionante como sempre corria para os braços de Harry diante de qualquer problema, ou qualquer covardia... E ele sempre estava lá, sabia que ele não a julgaria.

Hermione sentia-se racional e equilibrada diante dele, assim como respeitada, valorizada e, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, protegida. Estranho, pois sabia que não necessitava de ninguém quem a protegesse, mas sempre que estava com Harry sentia-se mais frágil e delicada. Suave. Mais doce...

Talvez fosse estúpido precisar do carinho desajeitado dele ou das conversas – sendo estas banais ou não – que Harry poderia lhe proporcionar. E, quem sabe, fosse mesmo errado estar ali, desejando sumir do mapa e... levá-lo consigo.

E talvez fosse ingênuo da parte dele, esperar que ela visse tudo aquilo, depois de anos, como "simples" amizade...

E ela chorou aninhada sobre o corpo de Harry. Foram horas jogando fora sua amargura. Só tinha certeza que amanhã seria novamente a noiva radiante. E ela se casaria com o homem de sua vida – ao menos, o homem o qual compartilharia o resto de sua vida.

Estremeceu inconscientemente e se aferrou mais a seu melhor amigo. Estava ciente que se dissesse "Eu não quero", Harry faria seu desejo se realizar.

-Hermione – Harry murmurou em seu ouvido, seus lábios tocando-o. – Acalme-se. – As mãos dele perpassavam desajeitadamente por seu cabelo e costas, demonstrando que Harry ainda não se acostumara àqueles tipos de consolo ou contato. – Há algo que eu possa fazer para que sinta-se melhor?

"Faça-me desaparecer" ela sorriu e fungou sob o pensamento. Esfregou o rosto no peito dele, de maneira negativa e se obrigou a contestar de forma sensata. Afinal, era ela ou não a razão do antigo trio? Esse pensamento veio inundado de desgosto. – Está tudo bem, Potter – e sorriu tratando de secar com as costas das mãos os olhos. – É apenas nervosismo.

Harry a encarou detidamente. E os braços de Hermione enlaçaram seu pescoço, ela praticamente se jogou entre seus braços outra vez e, sem querer, voltou a tremer e soluçar. "Acho que estou cometendo o mais desastroso dos atos".

O rosto dela foi ao encontro do peito dele outra vez e lá permaneceu, como se quisesse desaparecer enquanto entrava em contado com o tecido de sua camisa.

Apenas sua respiração descompassada era ouvida, Harry não pronunciava mais uma palavra sequer, ocupava-se apenas de acalentá-la. E Hermione se via grata por isso.

**-x- Agridoce -x-**

Harry não mais falou, continuava gentilmente acariciando-lhe a cabeça e costa. Vezes ou outra beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. E prosseguia, perpassando as mãos sobre ela, numa caricia cadente, sutil e cuidadosa.

-Harry...

Ele não permitiu que Hermione falasse. -_Eu sei_. Querida – ele colocou uma mexa de seu cabelo atrás da orelha dela delicadamente. – Não seja tola. Ron ama você e a amará pelo que é, além do mais, tenho certeza, você também o fará.

-Sua teoria é muito interessante – avaliou de modo pungente. – Mas já parou para pensar se eu quero isso?

O homem não se deixou abalar por seu ar ferino. – Se não quisesse não teria aceitado seu pedido – contrapôs com ar vitorioso.

A morena riu e o abraçou. - _Ah Harry... Você é doce_ - ela se afastou para fitá-lo. – Eu poderia amá-lo facilmente – disse tocando o rosto dele.

-_Eu já o faço _ - Harry contrapôs num sussurro, antes de retirar a mão dela de seu rosto e beijá-la levemente, para logo soltá-la.

Hermione estremeceu e buscou novamente o abraço do amigo, suas pernas deslizando para cima dele. Ela se aproximou o suficiente para que suas testas se tocassem e fechou os olhos. Sua respiração se regulando ao sentir a dele, tão tranqüila, atingi-la.

E os lábios deles se encontraram só por um instante. Num beijo casto, sem maldade –_Você será feliz_ - disse ele deslizando o polegar pelo rosto da mulher, retirando uma lágrima teimosa que escapara da prisão de seus olhos.

Ela riu nervosamente, mas nada disse. Não confiava muito no que poderia dizer. _Se_ podia dizer.

Pensou que exagerara nas doses de vinho. Que, finalmente, estava bêbada.

Então sorriu ligeiramente. Meneando de modo negativo a cabeça. "Se estivesse bêbada, e isso nunca irá acontecer, eu teria ido atrás de Ron, e teria acabado tudo. Então, eu dormiria em paz, coisa que há muito não o faço".

-Eu... acho melhor ir para casa – murmurou.

–Acho que ninguém irá gostar, afinal, de uma noiva de ressaca – Harry disse zombeteiro, enquanto assentia.

A morena o fitou com o cenho franzindo. - Eu não estou... – ela cambaleou para sair de cima de Harry. - Oh, esqueça – resmungou para si mesma, ouvindo Harry rir entre dentes. – Nos vemos no altar, Potter.

_Pop._

**-x- Agridoce -x-**

Sapatos, maquiagem, vestido, buquê em mãos... Ok.

Batidas compassadas do coração, sorriso grande no rosto.

_Uma noiva linda e calma, era isso que era._ Murmurou repetidas vezes para ter certeza. Sentia-se calma, lhe disseram que estava linda... Então por que a sensação de desastre eminente não saia de seu corpo?

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. E mais uma vez. Mas, ainda assim, quando a marcha nupcial finalmente iniciou, ela entrou em pânico. Simples, puro e imensurável pânico.

Sentiu-se orgulhosa de, ainda assim, ter conseguido chegar ao noivo, seu olhar, entretanto sequer se reteve nele um momento.

Alheia a distração da noiva, a cerimônia começou. A angustia de Hermione, entretanto, continuava atordoando-a.

-_Não posso fazer isso_ - murmurou sem ar.

Ron a encarou de cenho franzido. – O que disse, Herms? – indagou baixinho.

Aspirando uma golfada de ar, Hermione se voltou para ele, mais que rapidamente. – Ron... Eu sinto muito.

O ruivo não entendeu sequer uma palavra. Mas ficou assombrando com a palidez da futura esposa. – Você está _bem_?

-Eu... – Hermione piscou confusa e demoradamente, o que queria mesmo dizer?; foi o suficiente para Ron achar que ela iria desmaiar. Ignorando a cerimônia que acontecia, ele a tomou pelas mãos e a levou para uma sala adjacente ao local onde ocorria o casamento, ele a pôs sentada num das cadeiras acolchoadas do local, sob os protestos dela e a obrigou a beber um pouco de água.

Hermione o fitou com indignação. – Você estava muito pálida – disse simplesmente, pondo-se a seus pés. – Sente-se melhor?

A morena o encarou. – Eu estou bem, Ron. Não havia necessidade de ter me trazido aqui.

Ele a fitou num misto de preocupação e incredulidade, olhando-a dos pés à cabeça. - Herms, eu achei que estava prestes a desmaiar - ela virou os olhos. – Além do mais, você está tremendo!

A morena olhou para si mesma, com descrença; só então tornou estar ciente de sua situação: estava com um vestido de noiva belíssimo e tinha um noivo preocupado a sua frente. Mas...

Ela riu. Gargalhou. Sem emoção alguma, sendo observada todo tempo por um Ron cada vez mais aflito.

... Mas ela não queria estar ali.

-_Preciso de um tempo._ – murmurou; sussurro que Ron não ouviu. Talvez uma eternidade, pensou consigo mesma.

-Hermione, sente-se bem? Quer alguma coisa? Do que precisa? Sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Eu te dou qualquer coisa.

A mulher se voltou pra ele e depois de um espirar, retrucou calmamente fitando-o:

– Eu quero o Harry. Aqui.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota número dois<strong>: Meu pequeno monstro. Espero que tenha se divertido.

Feliz dia dos namorados!


End file.
